This application has subject matter in common with the Inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/948,953, 12/938,564, 12/886,832, 12/876,507, 12/771,003, 12/624,621, 12/914,584, 12/318,471, 12/318,470, 12/834,435, 12/292,153(now U.S. Pat. No. 7,871,192), Ser. No. 12/232,505 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,917), and Ser. No. 12/318,473 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,918).
The current invention provides improvements to the LED projection lights described in the above listed applications in order to provide a 3-dimensional presentation.
The Inventor's previous applications disclose incorporation of a hologram, laser, or grating optics means with an LED light source to project a 3 dimensional image. The present invention not only uses a hologram, laser, or grating, but also adds elements such as a lenticular lens, slanted lenticular lens, switchable lenticular film, lenticular screen, parallax barrier, volumetric technique, multiplexed-2D to 3D technique, single image splitter, double image splitter, spatial-multiplexing, time division-multiplexing, tracking, 2D/3D switchable display, multiplanar display, ferro-electric LC display, cholestreric LC display, bi-stable nematic LC display, electrochromic films, OLED screen, OEL screen, reflective MEMS display, microcup electrophoretic display, E-Ink display, and other techniques, skills, or methods to project a 3 dimensional image to any desired surface However, it will be appreciated that the any of the disclosures in the Inventor's U.S. patent applications or issued patents related to a laser, hologram, grating means, slide, film, screen, display, transparent means, and translucent means may also be applied to the present invention without necessarily departing from the scope of the present invention.
The present invention may be applied to a night light of the type disclosed in the Inventor's above-listed U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/948,953, 12/938,564, 12/886,832, 12/876,507, 12/771,003, 12/624,621, 12/914,584, 12/318,471, 12/318,470, 12/834,435, 12/292,153 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,871,192), Ser. No. 12/232,505 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,917), and Ser. No. 12/318,473 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,918), the night light including at least one LED arranged as a light source to supply visible light beams; at least one optics means for projecting an image on a desired surface, the optics means selected from the group consisting of an optics lens, a convex or concave lens, telescope means, a film, a display unit, a transparent material, and a translucent material, the image being formed by light from the at least one LED passing thought transparent areas, openings, cut outs, grating means, or hologram means in the optics means, the image being selected from the group consisting of a message, data, a logo, a time, and any other image desired to be projected on the desired surface, and the desired surface being selected from the group consisting of a ceiling, a wall, a floor, and any other surface that is outside the night light; and at least one power source, circuit means, and trigger means arranged to cause the at least one LED to exhibit desired light functions, timing, colors, brightness, and illumination area, wherein the night light is arranged to be plugged into an electric outlet.